Elfe Océan
by LoveDarkMoon
Summary: Laurelin va se retrouver mêlée à la guerre qui oppose lumières et ténèbres, s'en vraiment le vouloir, elle doit sauver l'océan qui souffre du mal grandissant. Au cours de ce voyage elle découvrira l'amour et les sacrifices qu'un tel sentiment demande..
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Je suis différente, mon coeur est à la terre mais mon corps et mon âme appartiennent à l'océan.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cet été, le soleil scintillait de mille éclats sur la surface de l'eau, j'étais assise sur une roche au fond de cette mer bleue et accueillante.

Tout était tranquille, serein, rien ne venait perturber ce calme sauf peut-être ce petit garçon aux longs cheveux blond et aux oreilles pointues.

Dès lors.. je savais que mon destin pacifique allait changer

* * *

**_LoveDarkMoon_**

Ceci est ma première fiction donc je suis un peu nerveuse ^^" J'espère que ce petit ( c'est le cas de la dire) prologue vous a donné envie d'en lire plus :)

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais au célèbre Tolkien, sauf un ou deux personnages.


	2. Chapitre 1 Deux Enfants

Coucou :)

Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire :)  
J'espère que vous n'allez pas fuir et laisser une chance à l'auteur que je suis ^^"  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Deux enfants

J'étais seule, la solitude avait prit place dans mon coeur depuis cette nuit de pleine lune; nuit où j'ouvris les yeux pour ce qui me semblait la première fois. Je ne me souvenais de rien, j'étais là sous les eaux froides, les cheveux blancs flottant tout autour de mon visage d'enfant. J'étais là et je restais, seule. J'étais une créature de l'océan, sa création et même si je n'avais pas de mère, de véritable famille, elle était pourtant là, cette présence qui me rendait moins seule. Cette eau tout omniprésente, La Mer. Elle murmurait doucement les chants des rives et des vents sous-marins. Elle me berçait, elle me protégeait du vent dangereux de la surface, elle m'enroulait de sa chaleur et me soignait quand je me blessais lors de mes premiers pas dans l'océan.

Je me souviens de ce jour, j'étais assise, seule comme à l'accoutumé sur un rocher perdu au milieu du sable et de corail. Les yeux dans les vagues, j'écoutais distraitement le bruit de l'océan; jusqu'à ce que silence soit troublé par un corps lourd tombant dans les profondeurs. Je le regardais sans vraiment le voir au début, j'étais là, ma queue balayant les volutes de la mer, je ne le vis réellement quand ses cheveux brillèrent dans un rayon de soleil égaré.

Je nageais vers la surface, je fus près du garçon en quelques secondes, je le pris dans mes bras et je fus envoûté par son visage blanc, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses oreilles pointues, une curiosité et un émerveillement naissaient lentement en moi alors que je remontais à la surface.

Lorsque je remontais à la surface, mes cheveux me collèrent au visage mais je n'en avais que faire, je devais le sauver, la vie semblait quitter son corps. Je me hissais sur la rive difficilement, il me semblait encore plus beau que sous l'eau. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche brodée et d'un pantalon couleur olive. Je mis ma tête au niveau de son coeur sans pour autant entendre les battements de son coeur. Je me rapprochais de son visage, mon souffle chaud heurtant son visage froid et bien trop blanc pour être normal, j'entrouvris ses lèvres bleues lentement avec mes doigts aussi froid que sa peau et j'effleurais doucement ces dernières et fermais les yeux..

_Un filé d'argent vaporeux sortit lentement de la bouche de la sauveuse pour s'engouffrer paresseusement dans la bouche du petit garçon. La vie revenait peu à peu dans son corps. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit le visage d'un ange baigné dans un halo de lumière. _

Je sentis un souffle tiède s'écraser douloureusement sur mon visage et j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour plonger dans un bleu semblable au bleu des rivières qui bordaient les forêts des plus verdoyantes. Limpides, débordant de questions, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je pris peur et j'essayais de regagner les eaux mais une main tiède me retint avant que je ne puisse disparaître.

_- Rim hennaid. _Me dit-il, la voix rauque. Mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Tout en disant ces mots étranges il mit la main qui ne me retenait pas près du coeur.

- De rien. Dis-je doucement, supposant qu'il me remerciait.

_- Man eneth lin ? _

- Je.. je ne comprend pas. Souris-je, contrite.

- Legolas. Dit-il avec un air noble tout en inclinant un peu la tête. Et toi? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux perçants.

- Je.. Je n'ai pas de nom. Murmurais-je tristement.

Certes je considérais la Mer comme une figure maternelle mais elle n'avait pas la capacité de me donner un nom. De plus personne n'avait connaissance de mon existence, j'étais reclus au fond de l'océan, je n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice et non une actrice de la vie. Il ne m'était donc jamais venu à l'esprit de me donner quelque nom que se soit.

_- Cenin.._ dans ce cas tu t'appelleras.. Laurelin. Sourit-il doucement en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Laurelin ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Oui, ta voix me fait penser à un chant d'oiseau paré d'or. Dit-il lentement sa voix teinté de sérieux.

- J'ai un nom. Dis-je émerveillé.

_- Lye. _

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans le silence, j'essayais mentalement de m'habituer à mon nom.. mon nom. J'entendis des cris appeler le nom de Legolas et les feuillages bouger lentement, sans attendre je disparue dans les eaux sans plus de cérémonie.

_Legolas regarda disparaître, une main le sortie de ses songes, un des hommes de son père l'avait retrouvé, il se leva et rentra suivit de près par l'homme aux longs cheveux brun. _

Quand l'homme et Legolas partirent je ressortis à peine la tête de l'eau par peur de me faire repérer par ces étranges personnes aux oreilles pointues. Et je disparus avec une seule pensée..

_Adieu Legolas. / On se reverra Laurelin. Pensèrent les deux enfants au même instant._

* * *

To be continued ^^  
J'espère que ça va a plus que vous voulez en lire plus :)  
Des Reviews ? ça fait plaisir ^^

**_Kiss LoveDarkMoon _**


End file.
